RWBY I am
by Gerhman Remington
Summary: Saved from death Ruby Rose at the age of 2 was adopted by Hakumen Jin and Tsubaki being brought into the multiverse for many years after a while she finally back in her birth world remnant. (It will take a few chapters for her to get back to remnant for each multiverse it will be one chapter of a certain arc or show
1. chapter 1 I am

Ok let me tell you the timeline of My Blazblue universe it right after the end of altering memory we go straight into cross tag battle following the same events except for a few which will be revealed later in the story but at the end when Ragna was fighting the boss the boundary started to consume it along with Ragna majoring the become one and since the boss could gaze into other worlds it made the boundary a door to other dimensions but what was left behind of Ragna was the azure bloodedge jacket and sword which Jin took up as well being offered to train by hakumen is Jin went thru this he realized his feelings for Tsubaki but he only realized this after he put on the susanoo unit making him infertile which made him create the blood adoption ability also after mastering okami he took up the name hakumen so full name Jin Hakumen

POV Hakumen

"Finally Tsubaki we made it across the boundary," Hakumen said happy they were able to enter this place. "True but remember what Rachel said this place is a different universe" Tsubaki scolded him in the same way Rachel does with those eyes though she stopped when she heard a cry of a child. "Did you hear that Tsubaki it's coming from over their?" The white void said while slowly walking towards the sound. "Yes I did and I'm right behind you,u," Tsubaki said while drawing Izayoi readying for a fight if need be. "Dear God" Jin said while he rushed over to the near dead child.

"..." The bloody girl played there with a glazed look over her silver eyes. "Jin who would treat leave a child like this," Tsubaki said to her lover as she looked at the starved child. "I can save her but their only one way," Jin said with his voice laced with grief."How will save her she's missing her arm only will last a few more minutes at most" Tsubaki pointed out. "It's a technique that I created it was supposed to be a surprise it's a way to give this child some of our blood it will also make us her parent's leaving a little bit of her original parents DNA" Jin paused. "I'll also have to give her the azure to replace her arm," Jin said while taking out the black chunk while slowly getting the process ready.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME..." Tsubaki yelled out at the idea of taking someone child away from them while noticing the red eyes watching them. "Were being watched it doesn't matter I won't leave someone so young as her to die Tsubaki please protect me while I do this?" Jin pleaded while he took some blood from him and Tsubaki. "Ok, I'll do it just be careful?" Tsu said while preparing to fight.

"It will be ok young one," Jin said comforting the child while putting the black chunk to where her arm used to be. "Just bear with me kid" Suddenly the black chunk started to take shape of an arm as she started to scream in pain.

"Kid I Know it hurts but listens I need you to drink this it will help you," Jin told the child while he lifted her head up and slowly made her drink the two blood vials as she started to change."Its ok I'll never let anything happen to you ever again my child," Jin says as he watched her change as her hair turned blond with blood red highlights as her eyes started to change into a blue-green mixture with an ounce silver in her eyes as the black chunk formed an arm."Its ok now," Jin says calmly as he cradles his new daughter.

POV Tsubaki

"That's the last of them," Tsubaki said to herself as she saw the bodies turn to dust. "What in the world never mind I'll think back on this later, now I gotta get back Jin must be done by now," The redhead said to herself as she sees her longtime love cradle the girl who looks like a perfect mixture of them but notices her black arm she comes up and smiles. "It's done I've saved her," Jin says to himself while holding back tears as he clutched the girl gently.

"Jin let's go home we don't know what else could be here we don't want our daughter to get her anymore," The green-eyed women said while gently brushing the blond-red hair out of her daughter's eyes while going over that word again in her head again HER daughter it feels right.

"No, not yet she's still too injured to make a trip back throw the boundary," Jin says as gently picked up his child. "So what will we do then Jin," Tsubaki asked while staying on guard. "There is still wood right let's just build the house we still have some capsules from the Dragon Ball capsules right," Jin asked Tsubaki when she pulled out a couple of furniture capsules then she was startled when she was gently given her child. "Please keep her there I'll go build us a house," Jin said while he started to chop a few trees down to build his family home. "I'm pretty lucky to have such a great husband and you're pretty lucky to have an amazing dad," Tsubaki says as she strokes her daughter's hair as she grips her mother body while crying. "I'm sorry" the heir to white the void cried.

2 hours later

"And done so how does it look," Jin asked as he stood behind the one-story wooden cottage fitted with 2 master bedrooms one 5 star kitchen with a large living room for a family time which doubled as a dining Room and with a finished basement for later projects. "I love it Jin let's go inside," Tsubaki said a little amazed at how he built this house in 2 hours forgetting that he wanted to be a carpenter before everything happened. "Ok let's go inside and then wake our new child up," Jin said as he gently took her from Tsubaki as she went to get a drink from all of them. "Hey their child please wake up," Jin says gently while stroking her face.

POV child

"What who are you where am I why do I still have my arm," Ruby says quickly using what little knowledge of her semblance. "Slow down their child first let me ask you a few questions," Tsubaki asked kindly. "Well I am Jin and this i is Tsubaki were married, was at our home and this arm is artificial now what's your name," Jin said while ruby instinct grabbed his hand. "My name is Ruby rose it's nice to meet you and thank you for spending your time on someone like me," Ruby said almost robotically as if she was trained to say that when Tsubaki gently hit Ruby face.

"No don't say that as if your life a has no meaning [faraway a red-haired boy sneezed] but also were family now we did something that made us adopted by blood," Tsubaki said while waiting for her response. "What but how there's never been a recorded semblance that could do that it's impossible," Ruby said to herself. "If you don't believe me here look in the mirror and by the way it's not a semblance, " Tsubaki said as ruby rushed to the full body mirror and she was shocked at how she looked form being under 86.8 CM now standing at a 95.2 CM, she spun around entranced at her now blond hair with blood red highlights and as she got closer and fell in love with her green-blue eyes and was happy they still kept a bit of silver in them she raced back tripping on the nice rug and almost fell into the coffee table when she was caught as she looked up into Tsubaki eyes and saw an emotion she had seen only in her birth mother she then started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong," Jin asked concerned about his daughter. "Nothing daddy I'm just so happy I'm home also c-can I g-get a new name," Ruby asked her daddy and mommy. Sure sweetie how about Saiya" Jin suggested remembering his late sister. "No daddy it doesn't sound right it sounds unfinished," Ruby said not knowing why it sounds wrong. "How about Nu" Tsubaki suggested remembering the cute robot that chased her brother in law around. "Wait for Nu-NU I love it," Nu said happily falling in love with her new name.


	2. chaptet 2

**this is part of chapter 2 the other part will come put sometime in 2019**

pov ???

"what's your name mam" ozpin asked the multi hair colored women. "my name why do you ask old man" Nu asked wondering who is this weird man.

"well I wanted to know the name of the women who saved my students" ozpin said hoping this is who he thinks it is. "Ok then my name is Nu Thirteen Kisaragi" Nu said as ozpin face fell in disappointment when suddenly a red blur came crashing into her.

"MOM it's you" the red blur turned out to be a girl who looks similar to her as a yellow haired girl come over. "Ruby get off it can't be her she's been dead for years" Yellow said as Ruby looks closer. "O oum your right Yang Im sorry but you look like someone very close to us" Ruby said wiping away some tears.

"Sorry kid but who do I look similar to" Nu asked wondering who she looks like. "Miss Nu you look like their Mother the late summer rose and while I still have your attention could you possibly tell me why your here" Ozpin asked thinking its a little strange for someone who could so easily finish the battle. "My reason for being here is well nothing it's just a coincidence that I showed up anyways you looked like you'd needed saving so I lent a Hand, now if you excuse me there's a bottle of unbroken vodka over there calling my name" Nu said hoping to leave before anything could make her stay.


End file.
